


Утро

by Thexalux



Series: И это пройдет [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Одно летнее утро.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: И это пройдет [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198268
Kudos: 2





	Утро

**Author's Note:**

> «Игра в снежки» на Люцемании

Первым делом Гарри осознал себя проснувшимся. Это было приятное тягучее осознание, застывшее в каждой косточке. Он открыл глаза, и растекшийся мир медленно собрался в чуть дрожащую нечеткую картинку: стена, ослепительный свет из окна, Люциус. Люциус стоял, прислонившись к открытой раме, босой и обнаженный по пояс, он неторопливо раскуривал сигару.

Не хотелось выдавать своего пробуждения, не хотелось рушить болезненно-короткий миг, такой красивый, полный довольства и ленивого счастья. Поющий миг. 

Люциус повернул голову, и расслабленная улыбка легла на его лицо.

— С добрым утром.

— С добрым, — хрипло выдохнул Гарри, переворачиваясь набок. — Ты рано.

— Отнюдь, — Люциус покачал головой и снова посмотрел за окно. — Это ты поздно. Скоро полдень.

«Воскресенье», — вспомнил Гарри. Только в благословенные воскресенья Люциус позволял ему оставаться в постели позже девяти. 

— У нас никаких планов? — уточнил Гарри.

— Драко приедет на ужин.

Гарри сначала подумал нарочито недовольно вздохнуть — Люциуса забавляла иногда разыгрываемая ими с Драко взаимная неприязнь — но не стал: не хотелось портить ничем наносным такое утро. Даже разговором.

— И почему ты встал?

Люциус усмехнулся. Очевидно собирался сказать что-нибудь ироничное, но вместо этого ответил невпопад:

— Сегодня хорошая погода.

Гарри приподнялся на локтях. Тонкое покрывало сползло с плеч. 

— Ложись обратно, — позвал Гарри, не отводя взгляда от малфоевских ключиц.

— Лентяй, — по-доброму упрекнул Люциус и, наконец, оторвался от рамы. Прошел к кровати, присел на край, настойчиво притянул Гарри к себе, поцеловал в уголок губ, отстранился. Пахло от него хорошим крепким табаком. Гарри вздохнул и подался чуть вперед, укладываясь на постели так, чтобы затылком упираться Люциусу в бедро. Тот не медля вплел пальцы в волосы, неторопливо погладил. Глаза закрылись сами собой. Зыбкая дымка — не сна, но его предвкушения — навалилась на плечи, на голову, на поясницу. Гарри улыбнулся.

— Только не засыпай, — раздался негромкий голос Люциуса над головой.

— Нет, — пробормотал Гарри, — я не сплю.

Люциус хмыкнул. Они помолчали. Гарри чувствовал, как ленивая нега блуждает по телу, как хочется ему сосредоточить вечность в этом мгновении, чтобы оно длилось и длилось, и длилось бесконечно долго. Чтобы все кругом исчезло, кроме Люциуса, этой комнаты и этого утра, пронизанного солнечным светом и табачным дымом...

Кажется, он все же провалился в короткое забытье, потому что, когда он открыл глаза в следующий раз, мир ощущался уже по-другому. Люциус, в рубашке и жилете, сидел в кресле, внимательно изучая свои бумаги.

Гарри завозился на кровати, потянулся. Люциус поднял голову.

— Должно быть, мне следует сказать «добрый день» на этот раз, — протянул он. — Бездельник.

— Воскресенье для того и придумали, — ответил Гарри, поднимаясь на постели. — И — да, добрый день.

Он широко улыбнулся.

— Приводи себя в порядок, я прикажу накрыть на стол, — Люциус отложил документы на кофейный столик. — Тебе нужно хотя бы единожды поесть перед ужином.

Он поднялся с кресла, убрал с лица мешающиеся волосы привычным плавным движением. Гарри невольно залюбовался.

— И, кстати говоря, про ужин, — Люциус замер на полпути к выходу, посмотрел на Гарри через плечо, очень хитро посмотрел. Гарри насторожился. — Я сказал Драко, что он может привести с собой кого-нибудь. 

— Сказал... — пробормотал Гарри.

— Настоял, пожалуй, — мило улыбнулся Люциус. — Как думаешь, кого он приведет?

«Он знает», — с ужасом подумал Гарри, а Люциус тем временем вышел из комнаты с самым самодовольным видом.

Гарри со стоном повалился на кровать. В голове зрела паника. А они-то наивно думали, что им удастся скрывать от Люциуса роман Драко и Гермионы хотя бы чуть дольше.

— Так, — пробормотал Гарри, глядя в потолок. — Ладно. Это не может быть слишком плохо. Это официальный ужин. Все будет в порядке.

Гарри со стоном закрыл лицо ладонями.

...Перед глазами встала утренняя картина: белый свет, белый табачный дым, дрожащая дымка полусна. 

Люциус.


End file.
